1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the need to recover golf balls on driving ranges and stray balls scattered on the turf of golf courses, utilizing a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor like retrievers have been used in the past requiring the user to be content with a fixed angular relationship between the retrieval ramp and the plane of the terrain.